Dragon Ball Sai
| created by = User:Ten Tailed Fox | published by = Dragon World Wiki | original run = | volumes = | extra = }} Dragon Ball Sai (ドラゴンボールさいげん, Doragon Bōru Saigen; lit., "Dragonball Revival"), abbreviated as DBS, was a one-shot fan fiction series, based in the Dragonball universe. Overview Evil has entered the Universe. Evil like nothing seen before. The Supreme Kais are powerless to stop it alone. But a legend is about to be born. One that covers the greatest Saiyan to have ever lived. In another time, in another dimension, that Saiyan is . However, in this world, Goku never came to the universe's rescue. In fact, he was never born. Now, the fate of the universe rests on the shoulders of a young Saiyan boy hell bent to change the ways of the ruthless Saiyans. His name is Vegeta and his story is told here... Sagas Frost Saga The Frost Saga covers the attack on Planet Vegeta by the evil warlord Frost. The Saiyans are the most powerful race of warriors in the known universe. Ever since their domination of the race and taking hold of the Planet Vegeta, they have known no equal in strength or perseverance. From this race of unruly warriors comes Vegeta, an outcast Saiyan from the royal family. When the evil overlord Frost appears to invade Planet Vegeta with his minions, it seems that Vegeta and fellow Saiyans may have finally found an adversary they cannot defeat. Cast Main Characters * Grand Supreme Kai * Kakarot * Southern Supreme Kai * Talon * Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) * Yarrow Main Villains * Frost (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form) * Koma Minor Characters Creation and Conception Dragon Ball Sai is, in the author's own words, the author's method of reinventing the Dragon Ball universe in his own imagination. Set in a parallel universe where the great and his friends were never born and where, at times, even greater evil than those that rampaged in the canon timeline are on the loose. Sai was conceived while the author was in the process of gathering plot ideas for his Bleach fan fiction stories (which are running on five years now) by re-watching and rereading the Dragon Ball manga and anime. The idea of a universe without Goku and with new heroes and villains was then born, and so was the Dragon Planet Wiki and the story of Sai. The "Vegeta & Kakarot" Debate Two primary characters in Sai share the same name as a canon character. Vegeta, the series protagonist, is a good natured Saiyan whose goal in life is to get as strong as he can and to change the Saiyan race from the wicked race of murderers into something better. Kakarot (named for the Saiyan name of the protagonist of 's Dragon Ball series, Goku) is a vicious and blood-thirsty fighter whose only goal is to be better than anyone else. In many ways, both Vegeta and Kakarot are reversed roles of Goku and Vegeta from the canon timeline. According to the author, even though Kakarot appears as the third main character, right under the Namekian Talon, the story of Dragon Ball Sai is the story of Vegeta and Kakarot. The two meet in the first Saga of the series, the Frost Saga, and never part ways after that. They are, at times, their greatest allies, while during other times, they are each others worst enemies. Most of all, they're rivals. This goes along with the goal of Dragon Ball Sai; to reinvent the Dragon Ball universe from the author's perspective. While certain elements, such as names and rivalry, are taken as inspiration from the canon, the way their story will play out will be unique to them. Trivia * The character of Vegeta is based on the main character from the author's Bleach fanfictions as well as the Dragonball Z: Abridged incarnation of Vegeta. Category:Storylines